jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Eli Summers
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography "Doctor Eli Summers has been a devoted member of A.I.M. for over seven years. Though a poor shot, with no hope of improvement, he has hung in during some of the most devastating assignments, only to sign up for another with little hesitation." - Jagged Alliance "Doctor Eli Summers has been a devoted member of A.I.M. for over seven years. Though a hopeless shot with a firearm, he is deadly with a three-iron, and is currently entertaining the possibility of joining the Senior's Tour." - Deadly Games "Doctor Summers was by all accounts a gamer who made himself popular with employers by accepting assignments with newcomers and going about his business in a non-intrusive manner. Although A.I.M. regrets his decision to leave the organization, we are rather pleased to report that the good doctor has turned his favourite hobby inot a profession. Currently playing on the Seniors Pro Golf Tour, Eli finished a respectable fourth in the Depends Open at Pebble Beach." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Medical Kit *Kevlar Helmet *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball Is Liked by *Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball Dislikes *Bruce "Skitz" Bonner Is Disliked by *None Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Additional info *Has the hidden "hopeless shot" skill, meaning his already poor marksmanship will improve only very slowly, if at all. *Has an even and traditional voice, reminiscent of public channel television or radio-presenters. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"I'll be there shortly!" - On hire'' *''"Short term memory is the first to go. As a licensed physician, I recommend a visit to your family doctor." - Attempting to rehire after an unfair firing'' Deadly Games *''"I'll be there before you know it!" - On hire'' *''"I'm not one to spread unsubstantiated rumors, however, I am privy to the fact that Koolhan's medical license is under investigation" - On call'' *''"I'm a huge golfer, you know... I aced the seventeenth at Pinehurst. Yup... In less than ideal conditions on September 19, 1995. You can ask Cliff Highball!" - On call'' *''"I trust there will be no mention of this in my record! Actually, I insist there be no mention of this incident in any records!" - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"You already hired me once, and I won't be returning. I never even attended to one casualty before you fired me!" - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''"You're lucky my wife's not here!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"No... I won't cough for you! And your doctor jokes are getting really annoying." - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I've come across something" - Spotted an item'' *''"I have an enemy off guard!" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"Have a sighting" - Enemy spotted'' *''"It's not something I get to do often enough." - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"I can try..." - Requested impossible shot'' *''"That was a near miss!" - Near miss'' *''"We've disposed of that team." - All enemies killed'' *''"This isn't healthy. Too much time to think..." - After a few turns without action'' *''"It's ours to win. We just have to be careful with this." - Holding mission objective'' *''"We won it." - Mission complete'' *''"You just don't get the same kind of satisfaction from a family practise." - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"It's despicable! But I'll do it..." - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"My friend and golfing buddy, Cliff Highball warned me all about the tremendous amount of satisfaction you receive from firing doctors." - Hiring attempt after unfairly firing Cliff'' *''"Cliff may be keeping a strong front, but I know you deeply offended him. He's asked me to leave with him, and I believe I shall." - Quitting because you unfairly fired Cliff'' *''"My friendship with Cliff is worth considerably more." - Bribe attempt'' *''"I'm not sure..." - Bribe Attempt'' *''"I'm cutting this off! And as far as Cliff is concerned it never even happened, You got me? I wasn't even listening! Really!" - Bribe failed'' *''"All right, I'll repeat myself..." Asked to repeat'' *''"When the honor of Cliff Highball is tread upon, I take it seriously! Don't even bother asking me anymore!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Cliff can afford to be picky, he's twice the shot I am." - Successful bribe'' *''"Harm a friend like Doctor Highball? Only because I must, but my heart won't be in it!" - Ordered to shoot Cliff'' *''"As long as Skitz is working for you, I can't stay here. The guy's unbalanced enough to be committed!" - Threat to quit because of Skitz'' *''"Skitz Bonner has a serious medical condition, and by no means should he be out in the field! I can't join till you get rid of him!" - Hiring attempt while Skitz is hired'' *''"Eliminating Skitz would not only make me happy, but society as a whole would benefit." - Ordered to shoot Skitz'' *''"I worked long enough to earn an honest pay. Keep in touch!" - Fired after participating in a mission'' Category:A.I.M. Category:Alumni Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Characters